


Segunda Oportunidades

by brendspark03



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendspark03/pseuds/brendspark03
Summary: JinYoung lo creyó perdido, pero JaeBum no podía ser feliz con otro que no fuera él.





	Segunda Oportunidades

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez subiendo algo en esta plataforma, espero les guste y si llegan a ver algún error, una disculpa, no tengo beta. No se olviden de darle mucho amor a Got7.

Ya había pasado un año desde que JinYoung se internó en aquella clínica para sentirse mejor. Nadie sabía a donde había ido; nunca le dijo a su familia de las voces que atormentaban su mente todos los días cuando el estrés de la universidad le llegaba como una ola que no podía parar. No les dijo a sus amigos el porqué de sus repentinas desapariciones entre exámenes o porque sus cambios de humor tan drásticos. Y claro, no le dijo al hombre que amaba con todo su ser el porqué de sus celos cuando alguien se le acercaba o cuando esa sonrisa brillante no iba dirigida a él. 

JinYoung había tratado de combatir contra su “pequeño” problema desde que tenía seis años. Trato con todas sus fuerzas tener una adolescencia normal cuando las voces se hacían más fuertes y le repetían una y otra vez que no era suficiente para nadie, ni para nada. Hasta que llegó JaeBum, ese hermoso ser que como un ángel hizo que las voces se callarán por un tiempo. JaeBum, el primero en darle un beso, el primero con quien compartió su cuerpo, el amor de su vida, su todo.

Durante aquel largo año en lo único que podía pensar JinYoung al dormir era en sí JaeBum pensaba en él. ¿Lo habría buscado? ¿Aún estaría esperando por él? ¿Aun lo amaba? Los voces hace meses se había callado, así que para su salida, él ya no dejaba que su subconsciente rigiese su vida. 

\--

Lo primero que el pelinegro hizo al salir de aquel tortuoso lugar que aún le traía los peores recuerdos; fue ir al parque, quitarse los zapatos y sentir el pasto. Abrió la boca dejando entrar el aire fresco en sus plumones, sus manos sentían el áspero tacto de la corteza de los árboles, la suavidad de las hojas primaverales. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo como lo hacía ahora. No había voces, no había sentimientos de angustia, de desesperación. Solo una inmensa calma. 

\--

Las lágrimas de su madre no se hicieron esperar cuando al abrir la puerta vio un sonriente JinYoung. Los cálidos brazos de su padre lo atrajeron en un abrazo apretado mientras sus hermanas le decían lo mucho que lo habían extrañado. 

La cena fue tranquila, sus padres se sentían culpables por no darse cuenta del problema de su hijo, pero como el pelinegro les hizo saber, eso ya no importaba, lo importante era que estaba de regreso y se sentía mucho menor. Todo estaba en su lugar ahora. 

\--

JinYoung jamás había visto llorar a Jackson, uno de sus mejores amigos; pero como Mark le hizo saber después de un largo abrazo del chino, Jackson lo había extrañado muchísimo.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y para cuando llegaron YuGyeom y BamBam, su historia había dejado más que pensativos y sorprendidos a sus cuatro amigos. 

-Pensamos que te habías muerto- comentó en un susurro el menor de todos -pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver.  
-Están preocupados por mi, lo puedo ver en sus caras- JinYoung había aprendido a controlar sus emociones y se dijo así mismo que no importaba, ya que sabía por las muecas de sus amigos, que JaeBum no había sido capaz de esperarlo. 

-¿JinYoung?- esa voz, esa voz con la que soñaba todos los días. La única voz que había permanecido en su mente para lograr recuperarse. La voz que ahora rompería su corazón. Pero no importaba, ya estaba preparado para ello.   
-JaeBum hyung- el pelinegro agradeció internamente porque su voz no había salido entrecortada, fingió una sonrisa y al voltear, el mayor lo acogió en un abrazo que había deseado desde el primer día que se fue. 

-Creímos que no te veríamos más- JaeBum uso las mismas palabras que el menor. Tras contar su historia de nuevo, JinYoung no podía ni mantener su mirada cerca del rostro ajeno.   
-Estoy bien ahora, regresaré a clases y… todo estará bien- JinYoung debía salir de aquel lugar, no permitiría a su mente recaer, debía de seguir con su plan, las heridas se curarian, aunque tardaran, al final todo se curaba. Como él.   
-JinYoung… yo… yo trate de…- la voz de JaeBum sonaba culpable, las miradas de sus amigos se desviaban y él sabía que estaba por llegar el momento que tanto había deseado evitar.  
-Esta bien JaeBum… en serio esta bien- su mano se posó en las ajenas, las cuales sudaban por lo complicado de todo aquello. JinYoung se levantó y dio un suave beso en la frente del mayor -se feliz.

\--

Mark le había ayudado mucho a JinYoung en aquel año, después del fiasco con JaeBum, se había mudado con el chico de LA y tras terminar su carrera en periodismo, encontró un trabajo de jornada completa en un periódico reconocido. Las voces se habían ido por completo, hasta la de su gran amor. 

Con una sonrisa amarga JinYoung recordó cómo había sido conocer al novio de JaeBum en una de esas locas fiestas que organizó Jackson. YoungJae era muy lindo, sonreía por todo y jamás lo vio ser posesivo con el mayor, no como él lo había sido. Esa noche no había podido dormir en toda la noche, se la paso llorando entre los brazos de su amigo y a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de lo injusto que estaba siendo con Mark. Así que le preparó una cita a ciegas, que resultó ser con YuGyeom, aquel que amaba en secreto desde hacía muchos años al chico de cabellos rojos. 

\-- 

Sus amigos eran felices y él lo era por ellos. Desde la puerta de la cafetería podía ver como Jackson le daba de comer a BamBam en la boca para luego besarle en los labios. Mientras Mark y YuGyeom jugaban con sus manos entrelazadas. El era feliz. Lo era. 

-No lo eres- JinYoung se congeló al volver a escuchar esa voz, esa voz que ya había erradicado de su mente. Pero no estaba en su mente, JaeBum se encontraba a su lado mirando hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.   
-¿No soy qué?- preguntó con cierto desafío el pelinegro, sorprendido de que el mayor se encontrará solo.   
-No eres feliz. Aunque te lo repitas a ti mismo en voz alta. No lo eres. Créeme- JinYoung apretó los dientes. JaeBum que sabía sobre si era feliz o no. No sabía nada.  
-Habla por ti mismo, yo soy feliz- afirmó con aplomo el menor.   
-Yo no soy feliz… no soy feliz desde el día en que llegue al apartamento y tú desapareciste- ahora era JaeBum quien hablaba con los dientes apretados y con enfado -No soy feliz desde el día en que deje de buscarte porque pensé que te había perdido para siempre… No soy feliz desde el día en que apareciste de nuevo y me dejaste ir… no soy feliz desde aquella fiesta donde me felicitaste por mi novio.  
-Solo quiero que seas feliz… lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso, pero…- las palabras de JinYoung quedaron en el aire cuando los experimentados labios del mayor se apoderaron de los suyos. Aquel beso era como oxígeno para todo su cuerpo, sus manos instintivamente buscaron los cabellos de su único amor para hacerle imposible el alejarse de él. Las manos se JaeBum tomaron su cintura con fuerza como esperando que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer de nuevo, pero él no quería desaparecer, él quería que ese beso durara para siempre. 

\--

-¿YoungJae lo entendió?- preguntó JinYoung sentado entre las piernas de JaeBum en el parque. Su espalda sobre el pecho ajeno y sus manos entrelazadas.   
-YoungJae fue quien me dijo que si no iba a buscarte, me patearía el trasero- comentó el mayor con una risa que hizo que JinYoung cerrara los ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, había soñado con esa risa durante toda su estancia en la clínica y escucharla tan cerca, era como una fantasía.   
-¡Hey!- JaeBum tomó el rostro ajeno como pudo desde esa posición y lo miró a los ojos -No quiero que llores… se que fue difícil, se que la peor parte fue para ti y yo no tengo el derecho de recriminar nada. Así que deja de pensar en eso. Solo… agradezcamos que tenemos una segunda oportunidad.   
-Siempre pensé que alguien como yo no merecía segundas oportunidades- sollozo JinYoung sin poder controlar su llanto. Estar junto a la personas que amaba era una esperanza que creyó muerta.   
-Te amo Park JinYoung- el mayor dejo besos por todo su rostro -el creer eso, te hace aún más merecedor de todo lo que estás logrando.   
-Te amo Im JaeBum-


End file.
